vfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visitors
The Visitors are an extraterrestrial race of humanoids outwardly appearing to be much like Earth's homo sapiens, revealed to be reptilians covering their bodies in cloned human flesh. They are often referred to by the shortened slang term of just "the V's". The actual name of their species as they call themselves is thus far unknown. History Visitor History Home Planet Not much is known about the Visitors' home planet at this time, including its name. In the first interview with Chad Decker, Anna stated that her planet is much like theirs, with cities, large oceans, and the like. Later, when Anna goes to visit her prisoner mother Diana, who is located in an section of the New York City Mothership that is said to resemble the Visitors' home world, it is shown to be very dark, dusty, with many rocks and canyons, not resembling Earth very much, meaning Anna lied. Before arrival on Earth The Visitors first learned of humanity when they detected the detonation of mankind's first atomic bomb. The V's found Earth a sustainable world to become their homeworld. This would explain Alpha, whose presence on Earth has been for 50 years. Prior to their arrival, the Visitors' history is much unknown. The Visitors had sent sleeper agents decades ahead of their formal arrival to investigate Earth, to undermine its society, and to gain access to key government positions. Among these agents were Dale Maddox, who became an FBI agent and Erica Evans's partner, and Ryan Nichols, who rebelled against the Visitors' plans against mankind. He is one of many who share these ideals. After arrival on Earth The Visitors arrived early one morning in 29 motherships around the world. Their arrival was heralded by earthquakes caused by their ships. Earth's first response was sending fighter jets to their ships, but their on board electrical systems failed around the motherships. The National Guard of the United States was called in on cities such as New York to evacuate crowds as the bottom hull of the motherships began transforming into a screen. Earth was introduced to the Visitor High Commander Anna, who immediately apologized for the damages caused to Earth in their arrival. She continued by stating her planet required water and a valuable mineral, and in exchange, the Visitors would share their knowledge with Earth, then they would leave, in peace. She finished by stating she would be in contact with world leaders within the next few hours. In the next three weeks, Visitor medical centers were established in cities around the world, healing 65 different ailments, and began offering tours of their motherships. Anna during this time traveled to the U.N. Building in New York, meeting a group of reporters. A particular reporter, Chad Decker, interested the High Commander, and a interview was established aboard the New York Mothership. She asked him to not portray the Visitors negatively, on threat of canceling the interview. She and her assistant, Marcus, was able to convince Decker based on how the interview would boost his career. Marcus said the Visitors would be using him to convey Anna's messages to Earth, stating that compromising his values as a reporter was for their greater good. Furthermore, the Visitors rallied humanity's youth by establishing the Peace Ambassador Program, chapters of which exist worldwide. One such chapter is the New York Chapter, led by Lisa. She had recruited Erica's son Tyler Evans into joining. As this occurred, Erica investigated a lead into a terrorist sleeping cell. She had been led to a resistance meeting where the leader exposed the Visitors to being reptilian and their decade-long secretive presence. The Visitors raided this using a device called a seeker and attacked using several disguised individuals. But several, such as Erica and Father Jack Landry, were able to escape, and plan to form a resistance. The Visitors and humanity established diplomatic relations a few hours following Anna's broadcast from the Motherships with world leaders. Visitor Embassies were established across the globe, where the Visitors would be allowed on Earth and the Peace Ambassador Programs could be headquartered. After several weeks, countries began opening their borders to the Visitors. The first countries were Mexico and Japan, followed by the United States, who issued special Visitor visas to over 100 Visitors. Plans for Earth and humanity The V's have a plan for Earth and humanity, here are the possible reasons of what the V's need and want. * Breeding: The V's are planning on breeding with humans to create a new generation of V's. However Diana has stated the idea couldn't work, since the new generation would have taken emotional characteristics from the humans and so would be rebellious towards their queen. But when Anna took control, she continued with the plan. Which explains the Red Sky phenomena as a way to raise phosphorus levels among humans, so the pregnancy could work. *Food: The V's may also plan on using the lifeforms on Earth as a food supply for their species, which gives the idea that food resources on the V homeworld are beginning to dwindle. They may also want the oceans for their water, for that water may be becoming a puddle on their homeworld. *Second planet: The V population may be too much for their home planet, and so look to space to alleviate the problem. Since Earth has similar weather conditions to the V homeworld, it is a perfect place for the V's to create a new home. *Natural resources: Their home planet may be running out of resources that they need for a functioning society, so they probably need Earth to gain ores and resources and a mineral which may produce blue energy which may also becoming hard to access on their home planet. Biology Outer human appearance When Anna was asked by reporters why they looked so similar to humans (for that matter, attractive humans), given that human scientists have calculated that the probability of alien life evolving to be exactly like humans is extremely low, Anna brushed it off by saying that her scientists said otherwise. Apparently, the cover-story that the Visitors propagate is that through convergent evolution, intelligent life just happens to evolve towards the human form. However, their human appearance is just an outer layer to cover their real reptilian bodies. In order to obtain the human flesh, the Visitors sent intelligence gathering missions to Earth for decades, gathering genetic samples to eventually clone human flesh which they wear as a disguise. The cloned flesh is connected with their cells and tissue and to their central nervous system, allowing for complete control and sensation through this outer layer. As opposed to simply a costume on top, this disguise is living flesh but not the actual organism. The cloned flesh apparently has openings under the fingernails for claws to come out and in the mouths for their real teeth to protract; it is unknown whether this applies to all Visitors or just females. They are also capable of healing on their own, though Visitor technology can be used to enhance the rate at which it does. Reptilian anatomy In reality, the Visitors are a race of reptilian humanoids. On the universal scale, they're still fairly close to humans - in the sense that they are humanoid vertebrates as opposed to insect-men and have mostly the same life support requirements (breathing oxygen, similar gravity, comparable tolerances to heat and cold). It is possible that they have a mix of reptilian and mammalian characteristics since Reptiles are cold blooded. Their biology allows them a much higher core body temperature than humans (they sometimes use this to identify Visitors), meaning that they should be resistant to intense cold which would theoretically allow a lone Visitor to enter into a cryogenic chamber without any critical harm befalling their bodies. Exactly what the Visitors look like without their human skin has yet to be revealed. So far, there have only been a few brief appearances of the reptilian form. At the warehouse massacre, Erica hit Dale with enough strength to briefly stun him, tearing off the upper left part of his head and revealing not only reptilian skin but a slitted eye as well. After the massacre, Ryan had the skin of his left forearm cut open, revealing scaly flesh. The Visitors also have a row of sharp retractable teeth, as displayed by Anna after mating as well as a Visitor soldier eating a deer. This is accompanied with the ability to open the jaw extremely wide, implying that they, like many of Earth's reptiles, can unhinge their own jaws. From underneath the human fingernails, the Visitors can reveal their claws. Claws were seen when Erica and Kyle Hobbes fought Grace, a Visitor sleeper agent. The Visitors also have tails that are developed during the embryonic stage (as well as that of the human-Visitor hybrid). Their tails are "tucked" away on their backs under the human flesh, which can come out and is actually a stabbing weapon. The only known victim of being hit by a V tail so far in season 2 is one of the captains of the 29 ships, when he was talking to another V captain, his fate was being hit constantly by the tail of Anna. The tail has enough damage to cut into the human flesh easily and expose the V true face within. The Visitor skeleton "Alpha" suggests the Visitors are bipedal. Diet Like a majority of reptiles on Earth, the Visitors have the ability to unhinge their jaw to take larger food. They have long reptilian teeth which are carnivore in appearance, and are able to retract when they have human skin on them. The exact dietary needs of the Visitors have yet to be revealed, though they can apparently survive on human food if needed. Mammals are obviously part of the diet and cooking is not necessary; indeed they are ingested live as shown in Serpent's Tooth where Anna ingested a rat whole and alive. After a few moments of internal processing she regurgitated the rat's remains into the hybrid baby's mouth, much in the same manner as Earth's birds do with their hatchlings. Cannibalism is also part of at least some Visitor's intake of sustenance. In Welcome to the War Anna mated with a soldier and later ate, suggesting the Visitors eat the mate after the eggs are fertilized. Reproduction For breeding capabilities, though all or most Visitor males appear to be capable of fathering children, only the queen can give birth. The queen can conceive again after giving birth to her eggs, but it is usually a difficult and painful process with risks. For breeding capabilities with humans, the Visitors are apparently genetically similar enough to humans that cross-breeding to create hybrids is possible. However, it was still theoretical until Val's pregnancy. This would confirm that they are carbon-based, have left-handed protein and right-handed DNA, and probably have the same chromosome number. The Visitors have a large amount of phosphorus naturally occurring in their bodies, but a human woman carrying a Visitor baby would need phosphorus supplements to survive a hybrid pregnancy. A pregnant Visitor queen (or a human female pregnant with a hybrid) experiences a massive increase in appetite. Upon impregnating herself to spawn a larger army, Anna immediately devoured her mate to nourish her fertilized eggs. Visitor eggs do not have shells but float in a pool of liquid (suggesting that the Visitors, unlike Earth reptiles, are not amniotes). The eggs mature in a matter of weeks and become extremely engorged. Anna is seen to produce thousands of eggs from a single mating, suggesting that the Visitors reproduce like hive animals such as bees or ants or amphibians such as frogs and turtles or like fish. Emotion Anna regards emotions as aberrations and attempts to root out any Visitors who display emotion. The Fifth Column, by contrast, seems to embrace human-style emotions. Most Visitors, including those not on Earth, appear to be loyal to Anna, with the exception of the rebel faction known as the Fifth Column. According to Anna, the V species were designed for efficiency. They were not troubled by emotional imprints like humans are. V memories contain only information, whilst humans contain emotional memories, not just information. Culture 'Hierarchy' The ruler of the Visitors is the queen, (also called the Visitor High Commander). The only queen seen thus far has been Anna, so it is unclear if there are other queens, or if Anna is the only one. Currently, she is training her daughter Lisa to become the next queen.Though in season two episode 01, Red Rain, it is revealed that Anna is the child of Diana from the original series making the total number of queens seen, 3. Diana was locked up in a cell in the main mothership where it was presumed she had died... The Visitors have many breeds, including thus far Visitor workers (like guards, technicians, and scientists), Visitor soldiers, and Visitor trackers. It is not clear if there are underlying biological differences or if each type of Visitor is simply trained for a task from birth. Language : Main article: Visitor language The Visitors have their own language, which consists of 41 characters and ten numerals. It is often used on computer screens, and in signs posted around their facilities. Facilities that are open to humanity often have bilingual signs. V sign The Visitors use the letter V in everything they have. In Anna's chambers on the cieling. On the back of V officers uniforms. They also use the V in meetings, whenever there is a meeting in Anna's chamber, they move to form the letter V. They use the letter V as a shortened word of Visitor. So although Visitor is a English word, it is possible V exists before the Visitors even met humans in their culture and society. It's also possible why they are called Visitors, because it probably is the translated word from their real name in their language. Technology : Main article: Visitor Technology The Visitors are far more technologically advanced than humanity- even more so than in the original series. The Visitors have the ability to cure over 65 different Earth ailments, can manipulate gravity, have invented holograms, synthetic flesh, revolutionary power and propulsion systems, hallucinatory torture devices, and more (for a complete list, see the Technology page above). Anna stated the Visitors would share this technology with Earth. The Visitors use city-sized vessels to journey to Earth, known as Motherships. There are 29 Motherships stationed above Earth's major cities, including: *Cairo, Egypt *Florence, Italy *Hong Kong, China *London, United Kingdom *Los Angeles, CA *Madrid, Spain *Mexico City, Mexico *Moscow, Russia *New York, NY (primary mothership, hosting Anna and acting as the headquarters for the Visitors as a whole) *Paris, France *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Shanghai, China *Sydney, New South Wales; Australia *Tokyo, Japan They use much smaller vessels for transport from the Mothership to Earth, the designation and specifications of which are unknown. The Visitors have also pioneered a device known as a Seeker, a gravity-resisting orb used to seek and destroy its victims. List of Known Visitors *Anna - Queen/Visitor High Commander *Lisa - Recruiter, Anna's daughter, Tyler's girlfriend, Fifth Column *Marcus - Anna's Second-in-Command *Dale Maddox - Undercover Visitor, Erica's old FBI partner, "Deceased" *Owen Chapman - Undercover Visitor *Ryan Nichols - Fifth Column *John May - Visitor Traitor, Leader and Founder of the Fifth Column "Deceased" *Sarita Malik - Undercover Visitor *Angelo Russo - Traitor in hiding *David - Assistant Medical Officer Fifth Column "Deceased" *Grace - Sleeper Agent "Deceased" *Joshua - Head Medical Officer Fifth Column *Leah Pearlman - Dr and Visitor Traitor *Marie - R6 Supervisor *Peter Combs- R6 Scientist "Deceased" *Philip - Marcus's Assistant "Deceased" *Samuel- Fifth Column assumed "Deceased" *Cyrus - Visitor Traitor & Traitor of the Fifth Column "Deceased" *Dr. Maita Human Torture Expert - Human Torture Expert *V Bald Security Guard - Security for R6 Warehouse "Deceased" *Ryan's Attacker #1 - "Deceased" *Ryan's Attacker #2 - "Deceased" *Super Soldier #1 - Attacked Ryan and Valerie first to touch ground - "Deceased" Behind the Scenes According to an interview with Executive Producer Scott Rosenbaum on IGN, there are quite a few breeds of Visitors including the Workers and the Soldiers. In the same interview, when asked why the Visitors don't refer to themselves in their natural name - Rosenbaum states that it is because the Visitors trying to allow Humans to better relate to them.http://uk.tv.ign.com/articles/109/1090639p2.html Another interview in January 2011 showed the first appearance of a Visitor without their skinsuit. The image shows a Visitor moving around on all four limbs with a long tail. Series star Morena Baccarin who plays "Anna" commented that it resembled various reptilian creatures such as a T-Rex, lizard and a Komodo dragon. However there are apparent anatomical inconsistencies between what has been shown and the show and the image, such as the arms look much too long to pass as human and the hand seemingly having three digits instead of five. Also the head seems far too big to pass for human and is small in relation to its body. Category:V Category:Species Category:Visitors Category:Organizations Category:Visitor Organizations